


Cómo te conocí.

by Hikikomoriinari



Category: Mumei Proyect
Genre: Original Character(s), Other, agregaré mas cuando aparezcan lmao
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikikomoriinari/pseuds/Hikikomoriinari
Summary: Resumen no tan resumen sobre cómo esos dos se lograron llevar de odiarse mutuamente a quererse como lo hacen al día de hoy.





	1. El inicio.

Incomodidad.

No, era algo peor, pero no sabía cómo describirlo, ninguno de los dos podía.

Un silencio seco inundaba la sala, mientras Ishoku miraba directamente a Keimin, como si le hubiera faltado el peor de los respetos, el moreno estaba, por primera vez en muchos años, sucumbido al terror.

» _Claro, lo que me faltaba._ « Pensó para sí mismo, desviando levemente la mirada con la esperanza de que el peliblanco no se dé cuenta. Buscaba algo, quizás tomar de nuevo su libro y hacer que se vaya o algo, espera, ¿acaso él no podía?  


**No tenía no idea.**

 

Apenas tomó valentía, apenas justamente vio como el peliblanco iba a hablar, a romper el hielo, tomó el primer objeto punzocortante y se lo clavó en lo más profundo de la garganta, haciendo un corte horroroso a la vista de cualquiera.

...

Lo primero que hizo fue entrar en pánico, cuando vio que el individuo no solo no murió, SI NO QUE ESTABA ENOJADO, PEOR QUE ANTES.

 

Qué hizo, su estupidez y su impulsividad hizo enojar a algo que obviamente no era humano. Vamos Keimin, solo piensa por primera vez en tu vida.

No estás para estas mierdas, no estas para que te mate un espíritu.

 

—... ¿Así es como se saludan los humanos?, qué inapropiado, en especial sabiendo que este morirá. —

Haha, que chistoso, miren como se caga de risa.

Spoilers, no lo hace.

Nope no está para estas cosas.

Tragó saliva, quizás si dice algo *QUIZÁS* no la cague más y no le peguen la maldición de su vida.

Miren que sabe que se irá al infierno pero mínimo uno donde no sufra tanto.

 

— ¿Te puedes ir? — Bien, algo corto, preciso y que no le dará una horrible muerte.

— No puedo. Me  _invocaste_. Usaste justamente algo que no puedo redimir, por lo tanto  _tú deberás de echarme._  —

 

Ha.

HAHA.

LO ESTÁN JODIENDO.

NI SABE QUÉ MIERDA HIZO, NO HABLA EN LO QUE SEA QUE ESTÁ EL LIBRO, SOLO ESTABA *INTENTANDO* ADIVINAR QUÉ HACE. QUIZÁS CON UN POCO DE AYUDA, PERO IGUAL.

Se quiere matar, se colgaría ahora mismo si pudiera, pero probablemente ni así le dejaría en paz esta... Cosa.

Y para peor, el otro tipo estaba esperando que  ** _hiciera algo_** , cada minuto incomodo que pasaba, más veía que le explotaba una vena.

 

Se sentó, intentando buscar  **algo**  en lo que tenía anotado gracias a Lavander y... Nada.

Ya para el momento el cual debía darle las malas noticias, el otro tenía el cuello totalmente sano, qué horror, ¿le dolió?, oh bueno, no importa. Lo malo es que había sangre en el piso y sería un horror de limpiar.

 

Suspiró pesadamente, cómo le dirá las malas noticias sin que reaccione mal.

 

—... Bueeno. Creo que ya te imaginarás, pero no puedo hacer que te vayas. ¡Pero podrías!, tienes TOOOODA la pinta de, no sé, saber qué hacer para irte, verdad. VERDAD. —

El peliblanco solo suspiró.

»Genial. Debo soportar un psicópata. Por qué no hice caso en entrenar, así simplemente me hubiera ido al momento que intentó atacarme... Agh, bendita mi suerte.«

No dijo nada, la sala está de nuevo en completo silencio.

Cosa que al moreno le molestó.

 

— Hey, di algo. Intenté matarte, ¿sabes?, cualquiera estaría enojado. Cualquiera que no hubiera muerto de eso y fuera una persona normal, claro, si no, estarían muertos, haha. 

En fin, haces que todo sea mucho más incómodo para ambos, ¿podrías mínimo decirme qué hacer y así cada uno en lo suyo?, me sería incomodo tenerte en casa, en especial porque no te conozco de nada, y bueno, privacidad. —

 

...

No hubo respuesta. Cosa que le cayó peor.

— HEY, TE ESTOY HABLANDO.—

Nada.

¿Quizás ahora se murió?

No, está respirando, rayos.

 

Tampoco quiere ser tan amable, si lo echa a otra casa probablemente lo adopten como un perro o algo, pero  _no_  va a tenerlo en su casa. NI LO CONOCE PARA EMPEZAR.

No es una persona amable, es lo contrario de amable, es un asesino que merece estar en la cárcel pero es lo suficientemente inteligente para escapar de ello, qué va a hacer entonces.

 

— Podrías quedarte por un mes. —

Era obvio.

Y EL PELIBLANCO LEVANTÓ UNA OREJA, NO. POR QUÉ.

Y estaba confundido, como cualquier persona normal haría en momentos así. Haha, qué hizo. Primero intenta matarlo y ahora le deja estar en su casa, por qué mierda es así. POR QUÉ INTENTA SER BUENA PERSONA QUE ES EXTRAÑO.

 

El contrario, por otro lado, si bien aceptaba su amabilidad estaba más o menos… Extrañado.

Pensó en lo peor, pero eso no quita que le va a perdonar que casi intentara matarlo. Que tenga en claro que lo va a joder eternamente por eso.

 

— ¿Qué ganas con eso? — Preguntó antes.

— Nada. Solo tener una mascota, creo. —

— ¿Es… Lo único? —

— No todos tenemos motivos profundos para todo, deja de preguntar o bajo el tiempo a una semana. —

 Ambos suspiraron pesadamente.

— ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

— En el suelo, no sé, tengo solo una cama, y sería _jodidamente incomodo_ que fueras conmigo, y ni sé si tienes pulgas o algo. Además tienes sangre en la ropa, ni loco te dejaría tocar algo blanco. —

Vaya amabilidad la de él.

Era algo, era de noche y más encima pasaron muchas cosas en poco tiempo, es normal que estén pensando en ir a dormir.

 

— Mañana quiero que despiertes temprano, necesito hacerte unas preguntas, ya que supongo que eres algún ser divino o alguna mierda así, no lo sé. Mañana haré un cuestionario. Ahora dormiré y pobre de ti que hagas ruido, ¿entendido?, entendido, me alegra su cooperación. — Dijo todo de corrido, hasta se fue corriendo para salir del sótano y hacer parecer que lo cerró con llave. Solo para ver si salía en la noche o algo, y se fue a dormir.

 

Mientras, el peliblanco con sus palabras en la boca, confundido de lo que acaba de pasar, solo se quedó sentado en el suelo, recapacitando su corta vida y cómo llegó a este punto.

 

Será una larga noche.


	2. Ni malo, ni bueno; Regular... Llegando a malo.

Ishoku no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, ni si quiera siestas o nada. Solo quiere irse a casa maldita sea, pensó que todo esto era un mal sueño que tuvo y se arreglaría. Claro, la herida en su cuello, el dolor que sintió, le despertó a la cruda realidad de que está atrapado aquí. Con un humano. ¿¡Saben lo escandaloso que sería que los demás espíritus se enteraran!?, le cortarían la cabeza.  
De vez en cuando pegaba un ojo hacia la puerta entre abierta, con la esperanza que se hiciera de día o algo. Pero veía solamente la tenue luz que daba la luna, agh, que fastidio. No es alguien de estar despierto en las noches, ya arruinó completamente su horario. Genial. Todo gracias a un niñato que ni si quiera le dio la palabra.  
»Hombre, esto es aburrido... Supongo que no hará daño mirar *qué* hay y por qué hay un olor... Preocupante aquí.« Se levantó del suelo. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar un par de cajones que habían a la esquina de la habitación. »Supongo que pondrá cosas de valor aquí o algo...« Era una foto enmarcada. Supuso que eran los padres el moreno...  
¿Donde están?, se veía lo suficientemente joven para aún tener que estar viviendo con sus padres, tampoco podía preguntarle así como así... Sería incomodo si es algo muy personal.  
Dejó la foto donde estaba y continuó mirando los otro cajones.  
Ropa que suponía que era vieja y sin uso... ¿Qué eran esas cosas?, supone que tiene que ponérselas en los oídos o algo, están todos ordenados y algunos hasta están en sus cajitas sin tocar. Decidió por ultimo mirar el último cajón...  
Habían cuchillos.  
¿No se suponía que los cuchillos van en la cocina?, quizás los tiene por si se rompen o algo, pero... Es sospechoso. Prefiere no mirar más ese cajón y cerrarlo.  
En lo demás habían estantes con varios libros, también se dejó el libro de rituales que estaba usando... Tampoco entendía el lenguaje.  
Suponía que literal estaba escrito en el lenguaje de los demonios... Pero se parece a los antiguos libros que sus compañeros mayores tienen, como él es el más joven de tres, no sabe para nada el pasado de su lengua original.

Genial... Pero, ¿de donde lo consiguió?, tampoco puede mirar los libros, cada uno está organizado minuciosamente... Le daría pena romper el orden solo por su curiosidad de saber en qué idioma están. Geez.  
¿Cuando se hará de día?, se tiró al suelo de nuevo. Cerró los ojos, intentando pensar en algo... Hasta que escuchó como azotaron a la pobre puerta contra la pared. Una luz cegadora llegó a sus ojos, más que despertarlo, le dio más sueño. Por qué no hizo eso antes.

— No sé como dormiste, pero te traje ropa. Sería sospechoso que de repente viniera alguien y te viera con prendas con sangre. — Ni se molestó en bajar, solo le tiró un pantalón acampanado y un suéter. El moreno se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, hablando algo apenado. — Sé que ayer te dije espíritu y todo... Pero... ¡Quizás solo eres de esos tipos con partes animales!, aunque nunca había visto a un zorro... —  
Qué.  
Ishoku estaba confundido, si no más.

— ¡N-No!, *sí* soy un espíritu... ¿Hay animales así aquí? —  
— Uh... De que hay, los hay. Pero... Es un tema complicado. Mira, si quieres irte por la calle problema mío no será que te tiren piedras por algo que no pediste. — Suspiró, yendo hacia la cocina, no sin antes gritarle. — HICE COMIDA, SI NO SUBES NO QUEDARÁ NADA. —   
Ishoku, obviamente, levantó las orejas apenas escuchó la palabra "comida". Mejor se pone la ropa que le prestó... Sigh.  
Sorprendentemente le queda bien lo que le pasó, y eso que era alguien *bastante* alto. Se fue corriendo por las escaleras para ir a la... ¿cocina?  
Estaban comiendo en lo que parece el living. Hay dos personas más.

Una chica, y un chico para ser exactos. ¿Tenía hermanos acaso?, no, no se parecen en nada a él.  
La chica apenas le vio soltó inmediatamente todo lo que tenía en las manos, un brillo indescriptible está en sus ojos de la emoción.  
— ¡E-Es...! —  
— Primero come, luego explico qué pasó. — Dijo el mal teñido. Apenas la calló, le hizo una señal a Ishoku de que se acercara para que *mínimo* no se le muera de hambre el pobre zorro.  
Pero Ishoku estaba confundido, ¿tirar piedras?, ¿por qué?, aún le rondaba eso en la cabeza

— Hey... Qué decías que-—   
— Come rápido y te dejaré hablar. —  
— ¡Pero es solo una duda-! —  
Inmediatamente, Keimin no dudó en golpear la mesa, sobresaltando tanto al chico y a la chica, Ishoku solo lo miró con preocupación, bajando las orejas.  
— ... Eso pensé. Come antes de que se enfríe, luego hablamos cuando no estén estos dos aquí. —  
Por un momento y se le escapa otra pregunta, bien bien.  
Se estaba comportando bien con él en el día... Pero al parecer ese trato fue por el rato. Podía ver la comparación de antes de preguntarle algo en la mesa con el ahora. Se le notaba más irritado...  
Agh, por qué siempre le pasan estas cosas, maldita sea.

Bueno, *podría* ser peor.

Tardó un poco en terminar de comer, más que nada ya que no estaba acostumbrado a usar utensilios como tal. Los dos jóvenes se despidieron enérgicamente del moreno y salieron con mochilas, posiblemente van a la escuela, pero...  
Mejor no se cuestiona nada, pero le sigue molestando que le vea fijamente mientras termina los últimos bocados.   
Y listo.  
Finalmente podía dar la palabra.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto?, ¿podrías explicarme lo de las piedras...? —  
— Uh... Quizás exageré un poco, ¡pero es una excusa que alguna gente ha dado!, pensé que serviría de ejemplo, tú sabes... Haha.  
Ahora que lo pienso sí suena estúpido. Huh... — Debió pensarlo antes. — Pero aún así. Tuve esa duda, aquí hay gente mitad animal, sabes. También magos y cosas así.  
Yo soy aprendiz independiente de magia, no estoy en el departamento *oficialmente*, pero sí tomo talleres de vez en cuando.   
Todo el tema de los mitad animal o magos son cosas que la gente ve como prohibidas o algo por el estilo. Como si le vendiéramos directamente nuestra alma al demonio o un montón de mierda así. Mira que yo no soy el que pueda defender ese argumento, pero la mayoría ni si quiera tienen religión. Le tienen miedo a lo que no pueden comprender, y eso causa... Disputas. Por algo tengo un sótano protegido.   
¡Además!, son precauciones que me dieron de niño, debo seguir lo que me dicen aunque no viva con mis padres, haha. — En su última frase, sonó bastante más deprimido de lo que debería, Ishoku se dio cuenta de ello, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar. Lo que no podía dejar pasar, era que le faltaran el respeto a su creador de esa manera, ¡su sola presencia debería de alertarle que existe o algo!, aunque si lo vio haciendo un ritual satánico, es obvio que cree en algo, pero no algo que le guste.

— Es incómodo que hables sobre /mi/ Dios así, ¿sabes?  
Me llega a ofender un poco que pienses de esa manera, pero supongo que es natural. No digo que el tipo sea el mejor en lo que hace, pero les creó y es algo que le deben. —  
...  
Silencio. Silencio incomodo y seco.  
El moreno se levantó de su asiento, tomando una gran bocanada de aire antes de si quiera escupir todo lo que quería decir.  
— Bueno, no creo que eso sea verdad. —  
»¿Eh...?«  
— Pero son mis creencias, ¿no?, además. No tiene sentido. No me importa si me creó Dios o el mismo diablo, estoy aquí y es lo único que importa.   
Pero siempre me pareció... Extraño. Como si todo lo que leo en esos libros escritos por ancianos decrépitos y traducidos a nuestro idioma por quien sabe qué loco cambiando lo que se le antoje a su favor tenga razón. ¡Pero lo mio podría estar equivocado!  
Agh, odio estos temas. —  
— Pero, es /obvio/ que tiene un tipo de sentido. Todos los dioses de los universos han creado a sus humanos. ¿¡Por qué este tendría el descaro de mentir!?, ¿¡P-POR QUÉ TÚ SI QUIERA REFUTAS SU PALABRA SAGRA-!? —  
En ese momento, Keimin simplemente le golpeó. Más que nada para que mantuviera la boca cerrada.  
Le molestaba.  
Le molestaba *demasiado* que la gente le alzara la palabra, en especial si eran desconocidos. "Palabra sagrada" intentaba decir, qué se creía. En frente de él. La única persona de esa casa la cual no estaba para soportar mierdas así.  
— ¿Y bien?, intenta terminar lo que decías. No tengo todo el día. —  
Pero el mayor estaba indignado, el golpe hasta le llegó a aturdir. Le volvió a dirigir la mirada, aguantando cualquier impulso estúpido que empeoraría el ambiente.  
— ... Su palabra sagrada. —

El moreno suspiró, ni se dignaría en si quiera decir nada *tan* hiriente como tenía planeado. Solo algo simple.  
— Solo eres una marioneta. Cosas así te podrían terminar matando. —

Hoy no era un buen día.


End file.
